Another Memory In The Rain
by akaanee
Summary: Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa menemukan laki-laki itu. Harus. Karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya bila lelaki itu tidak ada. Birthday fic for Ulquiorra. Semi-canon/OOC/UlquiHime. RnR?


**Helloooo everyoneeeee! Akane telah kembali memepersembahkan satu lagi one-shot untuk kalian semua, dan ini adalah birthday fic special for my beloved Ulquiorra. :D Untuk ulang tahun Ulquiorra tahun ini, saya bikin dua fic, yang satu lagi judulnya A First For Everything. Silahkan di cekidot juga! Sebenarnya awalnya saya akan mempublish one-shot ini sendiri, tapi karena sudah mendekati ulang tahun Ulquiorra, jadi sekalian deh, biki****n double birthday fic. :D**

**Beware! Yang ini agak angsty! Kalo mau yang bahagia-bahagia ceria saja, silahkan baca yang A First For Everything. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Kubo-sama seorang. Kecuali... Ulquiorra! Mwahahahaah! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Higabana Production**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**Another Memory in the Rain**

**A Bleach Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu menggigil. Angin dingin malam menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaus lengan pendek dan rok biru selutut. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mata kelabunya jelalatan, menatapa satu rumah kumuh ke rumah kumuh lain, mencoba menepis rasa takut yang sejak senja turun dirasakannya. Distrik Inuzuri sepi, semua makhluk, baik manusia ataupun hewan telah kembali ke peraduan masing-masing. Menyisakan beberapa orang berpakaian lusuh yang beseliweran disana-sini. Mereka menatapnya curiga, bertanya-tanya mengapa ada seorang gadis berjalan sendirian malam-malam sendirian di tempat berbahaya seperti ini. Gadis itu balas menatap mereka dengan secercah ketakutan di matanya. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah. Belum.

Karena ia harus menemukan orang itu. Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya. Harus.

Dadanya kembali terasa sakit saat ia memikirkan orang itu. Sesak. Nyeri menghimpitnya dari segala arah. Ia berhenti dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sedikit berharap akan mampu meredam perihnya. Namun sia-sia. Tindakannya barusan malah membuat dadanya makin sakit. Maka ia meneruskan berjalan – dengan sedikit terhuyung – dan terus mencari, menarik nafas yang pendek-pendek dan menyakitkan.

Mereka bilang laki-laki itu mungkin berada disini. Kemungkinannya memang kecil, namun ada, dan ia akan terus mencengkram harapan itu erat-erat sampai ia terpaksa harus melepaskannya.

Karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya bila seandianya orang itu tidak ada.

{-;-}

_Sang gadis membeku. Matanya terbuka lebar – tidak berkedip – dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sebelah tangannya masih terulur, sedikit banyak__ masih berharap tangannya akan menyentuh tangan lelaki berwajah stoic itu. Tapi sejauh apapun ia menggapai, jemarinya hanya menggenggam udara kosong. Butiran-butiran abu beterbangan di sekitarnya, melayang-layang tanpa arah._

_Ia tidak mengerti. Pelan-pelan ia berbalik dan menatap penyelamatnya_

_- oh, tapi ia tidak merasa seperti diselamatkan –_

_dan bertanya heran pada laki-laki itu, yang masih mematung, yang masih menatapnya dengan – kasihan?_

"_Mana dia?" tuntutnya. Seolah laki-laki itu bertanggung jawab ataas hilangnya ekstrover itu yang tiba-tiba. Ekstrover yang dulu pernah ia ajari tentang 'perasaan' dan tentang 'cinta' dan juga tentang '__hati'. Ekstrover yang entah bagaimana, dan entah sejak kapan, telah berhasil membuat celah-celah dan merubuhkan tembok-tembok pertahanannya. Padahal saat itu ia merasa yakin telah membangun tembok –temboknya dengan begitu rapi, dengan begitu teliti sampai benar-benar yakin tak ada yang bisa menyusup masuk._

_Tapi sang guardian-nya itu telah membuktikannya salah._

"_Kemana dia pergi? Beri tahu aku," perintahnya pada penylamatnya itu saat ia tidak menjawab. Ia benci kenyataan bahwa suaranya bergetar, dan tangannya yang terkepal kaku di sisi tubuhnya juga bergetar. Laki-laki itu tetap tidak menjawab, terus memelototi tanah._

_Gadis itu measa pening. Darahnya berdesir di telinganya, cepat sekali hingga ia sampai kehilangan orientasi dan membuat lututnya gemetar. Kakinya terasa seperti jeli, mendadak tidak cukup kuat untuk menopang bobotnya. Ia jatuh tersngkur._

_Tidak!_

_Matanya perih, dan sebelum ia sempat memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia mendengar sebuah jeritan panjang. Jerit kesakitan yang memekakkan gendang telinga dan menyayat hati. Jerit pilu yang menusuk-nusuk jantung dan meremukkan jiwa. Sadarlah ia suara menyedihkan itu berasal dari mulutnya._

_Bulir-bulir bening air matanya mulai tumpah. Satu tetes, dua tetes –_

_Oh, kenapa ia menangis?_

_t__iga tetes, empat, lima –_

_Tuhan, tolong, air matanya tidak mau berhenti_

_e__nam, tujuh – _

_Ia tidak bisa berhenti berteriak. Sakit_

_s__ebelas, dua belas, tiga belas, empat belas –_

_Sakit. Tenggorokannya sakit. Matanya juga sakit. Sakit._

_d__ua puluh, dua puluh satu, dua puluh dua –_

_Sebua__h tangan yang besar menggenggam miliknya yang gemetar. Ia mendongak._

_d__ua puluh delapan, dua puluh sembilan –_

_Laki-laki itu itu menatapnya lurus-lurus._

_t__iga puluh satu –_

_Berhentilah, katanya._

_t__iga puluh tiga, tiga puluh empat, tiga puluh lima -_

_Sakit._

_t__iga puluh tujuh, tiga puluh delapan –_

_Apa dia pikir akan semudah itu?_

_e__mpat puluh –_

{-;-}

_Snip, snip,_

_Bunyi gunting adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar._

_Snip, snip, snip,_

_Gunting yang memotong rambut senjanya._

_Snip, snip, snip,_

_Mereka melayang turun, helaian-helaian rambutnya dengan lembut dan tanpa suara menyentuh lantai keramik hijau pupus._

_Snip._

_Nah, selesai._

_Ia memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin. Rambutnya terlihat berbeda, ia juga berbeda. Rambutnya masih panjang, masih ada sahabat terbaiknya di rambutnya. Tapi ia telah memotongnya di beberapa tempat. Rambutnya sudah tidak utuh._

_Seperti dirinya._

_Sebelum berangkat sekolah ia ragu sejenak, bimbang. Tapi akhirnya ia melangkah keluar rumah meninggalkan jepit birunya di atas kabinet di samping TV. Toh jepit itu adalah bagian dari masa lalu, dan ia sudah berdamai dengan masa lalunya._

{-;-}

Gadis itu membolak-balikkan tangan kirinya, memandangi jari kelingking. Ia bisa memvisualisasikan seutas benang merah terikat erat disana. Benang itu tipis, dan rapuh, dan sedikit hentakan saja akan memutuskan benang itu. Tapi meski tipis, ia bisa merasakan ujung benang itu terikat di sebuah kelingkin lain.

Kelingking pucat dan berkuku hitam. Kelingking orang itu. Karena ia yakin, bahwa orang itu masih ada, di suatu tempat di luar sana, menunggu –

- meski ia tidak menunjukkannya –

seseorang untuk menumukannya. Dan ia akan menjadi orang itu.

Gadis itu mendesah. Kekosongan yang ditinggalkan orang itu sejak ia menghilang kembali menggerogotinya. Membuat dadanya sesak. Telunjuknya menyentuh daerah pangkal tenggorokannya. Nafasnya tersumbat disana, tidak mengalir ke paru-paru, membuat dadanya nyeri. Tiba-tiba muncul keinginan kuat untuk menangis. _Tidak_, pikirnya, menekan kembali air mata yang mengancam untuk tumpah_. Jangan menangis, aku masih harus mencari orang itu._

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang basah mengenai wajahnya. Juga rambutnya, juga kulitnya. Terkejut, ia menengadah.

Astaga, gerimis.

Ia menyukai hujan. Selalu. Ia suka bermain-main di luar pada hari yang berhujan, meloncat-loncat di genangan air dan menjulurkan lidah untuk merasakan hujan. Kemudian ia akan membuat kakaknya kerepotan saat ia sakit karena terlalu lama berada di bawah hujan. Tapi ia selalu melakukannya lagi. Hujan membawa kehidupan, begitu kata kakaknya. Dan ia percaya itu.

Tapi hujan di saat seperti ini?

Ia melemparkan pandangan kesal ke arah langit yang kelabu, kepada dewa-dewi yang tengah menangis.

{-;-}

"_Tidak pernahkah ada hujan disini?"_

_Pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya sebelum ia menyadarinya. Dalam kata-kata itu terselip nada bosan, dan ia tidak berusaha untuk menutupinya ata brniat untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya. Karena kenyataannya ia memang bosan. Bosan melihat pasir dan pohon-pohon hitam yang mati meranggas setiap kali ia melihat keluar jendela. Bosan melihat langit hitam dan bulan sabit yang menggantung abadi di angkasa. Bosan dengan kesunyian yang menggumpal di udara. Ia ingin melihat langit biru, bunga-bunga merah, kuning, hijau dan biru. Ia ingin melihat hujan, segalanya begitu monokrom disini._

"_Pernah," jawab laki-laki itu singkat._

"_Pernah?" ulangnya terkejut._

"_Pernah," ia menjawab lagi dengan sabar. "Bukan hujan alami, tentu saja. Octava membuatkan cuaca sesuai perintah."_

"_Bisakah dia membuatkan hujan untukku? Kali ini saja?" sambarnya. Oh, betapa ia merindukan suara gemuruh, bunyi kecipak-kecipak kecil yang ditimbulkan tetesan air hujan saat mereka menghantam tanah._

"_Mengapa?" tanyanya. "Setahuku manusia tidak suka menjadi basah."_

"_Tapi aku menyukainya," ia berkontradiksi. "Hujan membawa kehidupan, begitu kata kakakku."_

"_Tidak ada kehidupan disini," ucapnya dingin. Gadis itu tersentak, kemudian menunduk saat menyadari kebenaran kata-katanya. Laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh._

"_Tapi bila itu bisa membuatmu senang, aku akan meminta Octava membuatkan hujan untukmu," akhirnya ia berkata. Terkejut, gadis itu berbalik untuk menatapnya, tapi ia telah melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu._

_Masih agak bingung, gadis itu duduk di sisi jendela dan menunggu dengan patuh. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, langit berubah kelabu, dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Terkejut setengah mati, ia meraih keluar jendela, mencoba menangkap tetes-tetes air itu. Begitu tenggelamnya ia merasakan air hujan menerpa tangannya, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa penjaganya telah kembali berada di sisinya._

"_Aku tidak mengerti mengapa manusia dapat mendapat kebahagiaan yang begitu besar dari hal-hal kecil seperti hujan. Atau itu hanya kau?" ujarnya tiba-tiba, membuat gadis di sampingnya terlonjak._

"_Oh, kau sudah kembali!" ucapnya, tidak menggubris pertanyaannya. "Bisakah kau membawaku keluar?"_

"_Keluar?" ulangnya seolah frasa itu asing di lidahnya._

"_Aku ingin merasakan hujan."_

"_Kau bisa merasakan hujan dari sini," ucapnya, memandang lengannya yang basah kuyup._

"_Aku ingin keluar," ia berkeras kepala._

_Akhirnya ia menuruti kata-katanya, dan membawanya keluar, menyyusuri lorong-lorong istana putih itu. Gadis itu melompat-lompat kegirangan disisinya, nyaris meledak saking bahagianya. Saat menangkap bayangan pintu keluar yang menjulang tinggi, ia berlari mendahului penjaganya dan menyongsong hujan, rambut senjanya beterbangan bagai api._

_Dalam waktu sekejap yang dibituhkan laki-laki itu untuk mencapai gerbang, gadis itu telah basah sepenuhnya, dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia, meski rambutnya menempel di dahi dan lehernya, dan bajunya berat oleh air dan melekat di tubuhnya bagai kulit kedua._

_Perempuan itu menoleh ke arahnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Tawa lepas kebahagiannya mereda menjadi senyuman manis yang membuatnya luar biasa cantik. Indah sekali, hingga rasanya nyaris menyakitkan melihatnya. Gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya, dan berhenti di titik dimana ia berdiri tepat di depan laki-laki itu, tapi masih berada di dalam jangkauan air hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya._

"_Terima kasih," ucapnya, tulus._

"_Aku diperintahkan untuk menjaga agar kau tetap bahagia."_

"_Terima kasih," ulangnya lagi, seakan tidak mendengar perkataannya barusan. Laki-laki bermata hijau zamrud itu membuka mulut untuk mengulangi kalimatnya. Tapi sebelum sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya, gadis itu berbalik dan bersin._

{-;-}

Ia nyaris tertawa mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Tapi kemudian ia mengingat misinya, dan pikiran itu dengan segera membungkamnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Hujan turun semaki deras, menerpa kulit lengannya yang terekspos, menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. Apakah ia sebaiknya pulang ke dunianya? Pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaman dan hangat kemudian bergelung di bawah selimut tebal seperti kucing? Dan tetap membiarkan lubang menganga di dadanya ini menggerogotinya?

_Tidak_, jawabnya pada diri sendiri. _Aku harus menemukannya_. Kata-kata temannya yang berperawakan mungil dan bermata violet itu terngiang di telinganya.

_Semua jiwa bereinkarnasi. Semua, tanpa terkecuali. Hanya saja __tidak ada yang tahu dimana dan kapan dia akan muncul lagi, kecuali Tuhan. Begitu dia bereinkarnasi, seluruh memori, ingatan, kenangan dari kehidupannya sebelumnya akan terhapus, dan dia akan memulai kehidupan yang baru._

Kata-kata itu menjadi penyemangatnya. Bukti bahwa orang itu masih ada, di suatu tempat diluar sana. Bahwa benang merah itu belum terputus. Dengan semangat baru, ia mulai mencari lagi, mengobok-obok seisi kampung kumuh itu. Tapi alam sepertinya tidak mendukungnya. Hujan deras sekali, dan ia begitu kedinginan. Dengan terpaksa ia masuk ke sebuah gubuk reyot yang sepertinya siap roboh kapan saja. Ia mendesah lega saat melihat gubuk itu kosong, tapi kemudian nyaris memekik kaget saat menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki sedang duduk diatas dipan yang terbuat dari bambu yang dianyam, yang merupakan satu-satunya perabot dalam gubuk itu.

Laki-laki itu duduk diam, sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kaki kirinya berselonjor dan yang kanan dirapatkan ke dada, menjadi tempat menopangkan sikunya. Yukata hijau pupusnya lusuh, dan butiran-butiran hujan berkilau bak berlian di rambutnya yang hitam pekat. Ia tertunduk, wajahnya tidak terlihat. Dengan agak ragu-ragu, gadis itu ikut duduk di dipan yang rikuh itu.

"Selamat malam," mulainya canggung, mencoba memulai percakapan. "Apa kau juga sedang berteduh?"

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. Sementara si gadis beringsut mendekat. Ia ingin melihat wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Hujan deras sekali ya," ucapnya lagi. "Semoga cepat selesai. Biasanya aku suka hujan, kau tahu? Tapi hari ini hujan malah menghambatku," ia berceloteh tanpa ditanya, membuatnya merasa seolah ia sedang memerankan drama monolog. Ia mendekat lagi. Wajahnya masih tidak jelas, tapi dari jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat kulit laki-laki itu pucat (sepucat seprai, pikirnya), dan kuku-kukunya yang dicat hitam.

"Aku sedng mencari seseorang," ia memulai lagi, sambil tetap mendekat. Ah, ia bisa melihat matanya sekarang. Sepasang bola mata yang ber-iris hijau cemerlang, seperti warna hijau batu zamrud, mengintip dari balik bulu mata hitamnya. Seperti mata kucing. "Seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku. Seseorang yang menghilang tiba-tiba."

Laki-laki itu mendongak kepadanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya sepenuhnya. Tanpa keraguan lagi, gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pemuda itu. Yang mengejutkan, laki-laki itu tidak menarik diri.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah menemukannya," bisiknya lirih, dan ia membenamkan wajahnya ke leher pemuda itu, membiarkan air mata yang ia bendung sedari tadi tumpah. Ia terisak begitu hebat hingga paru-parunya sakit, tapi ia tidak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya, sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Gadis itu menghirup aroma tubuh yang menempel di leher laki-laki itu dalam-dalam. Wanginya seperti _peppermint_, sama seperti dulu, tapi kini baunya bercampur dengan aroma hujan.

Sementara laki-laki itu tidak melakukan apapun. Ia tidak menghindar, tapi ia juga tidak balas memeluknya. Ia sedang berusaha meredam perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Perasaan yang hangat, sekaligus menyesakkan. Seakan dulu ia pernah berjanji pada gadis ini untuk menemuinya disini, tetapi lupa hingga saat itu datang dengan sendirinya. Perasaan yang ganjil, membuat dadanya meluap-luap dengan berbagai emosi yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," akhirnya laki-laki itu bicara. Tiga kata itu itu mengiris dada gadis yang berada di pelukannya. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, dan ia sudah berjanji tidak akan apa-apa, selama ia bisa menemukannya. Tapi mengapa dadanya masih terasa sakit mendengar kenyataan yang sudah ia ketahui sebelumnya itu? "Atau... seharusnya begitu," tambahnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Aku tidak menenalmu," ulangnya tegas, tanpa keraguan. "Tapi mengapa disini – " ia meletakkan tangan di dada sebelah kirinya, " – rasanya seperti mengatakan yang sebaliknya?"

Tangis gadis itu yang sudah hampir reda nyaris pecah lagi. Desahan panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Bunyi gemuruh dan petir yang menyahut-nyahut masih terdengar nyaring di telinga mereka. Ternyata hujan bukannya melambatkannya, justru mempercepat langkahnya menuju tujuannya.

"Itu," ucapnya, seraya mendaratkan kecupan kecil di sisi leher pemuda itu. "Yang disebut dengan takdir."

.:. OWARI .:.


End file.
